Understanding complex dynamic scenes, for example in team sports, is a challenging problem. This is partly because an event, such as in a game, involves not only the local behaviors of individual objects but also structural global movements. Seeing only video footage or other positioning data, it is difficult to understand the overall development of the scene and predict future events.